The Targets Of XANA
by AnimeDevilFan
Summary: With Aelita free from Lyoko, you would think it was just XANA that the Lyoko Warriors had to deal with. Well, think again. Now the Lyoko Warriors have to save three others who are being hunted by XANA for different reasons. The questions that remain are... How did these three get trapped in Lyoko in the first place and what reason does XANA want them gone? Has a tiny bit of romance


_Hello peoples! Here is my Code Lyoko story, chapter 1! Although, this is probably one of the shortest chapters I've written, which is kinda sad since this is one of my favorite shows.. But anyway, like the other two stories, you'll know nothing about the OC's! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Meeting an Old Friend... And Some New One's!__ Kinda..._**

**\Lyra's POV/**

I sighed. I was sitting on a rock in the forest sector. Oh hey. The names Lyra. I am currently in the world called Lyoko. I've been here for 7 years.. And only made one friend. I looked at the sky. I haven't seen her in a while. I miss her.. Oh wait! You don't know how I look here in Lyoko. I have long black hair and yellow eyes and a moon tattoo on my neck. In Lyoko, I wear a black tank top, that also has a moon on it, black jeans, that have stars on one of the legs, and yellow sneakers. I also wear black gloves that look like the paws of a wolf. Oh! And I have black wolf ears and a matching black wolf tail. I always loved wolves. They were my friends. Now, I'm here and haven't seen another human in years... Let alone an animal... My ears twitched, hearing machines. My eyes narrowed. X.A.N.A... I jumped off the rock and ran on all fours towards the noise. What? I've got the abilities of a wolf here. Did you expect something else? I glanced at the pendant that was on my choker. I forgot to mention that I also wear a yellow choker. Anyway, the pendant was shaped like X.A.N.A.'s symbol. I frowned slightly. Me and two other people have these pendants. These pendants represent... I looked down at the ground, still running, toward the noises, on all fours. It represents the ones... That X.A.N.A wants gone... Dead...

My ears twitched and I looked up, seeing two crabs attacking three other people. Wait... People?! I stopped running and stood up, looking at them. No way! It can't be! It's not possi- I heard a girl scream and looked in the direction the scream came from. My eyes widened, seeing a girl with short pink hair and was wearing a tan and pink outfit, being attacked by another crab. My eyes narrowed and I started growling. "Aelita!" My ears twitched and I glanced at the other three. They know her as well. Well then.. At least I know where Aelita has been most of the time now. I smirked then darted over to where Aelita and the crab were. I ran underneath the crab, grabbed Aelita's wrist then jumped up high and grabbed a branch of one of the trees. I looked at Aelita. "You okay?" She looked at me. "Yes. I'm fine. Hold on... Do I know you from somewhere..?" I grinned then looked at the crab, which was aiming at me and Aelita. Great... "Aelita... Get ready to fly." I heard her gasp. "I've heard that from one person and one person alone..!" I smirked then tossed Aelita into the air and swung myself onto the branch. I jumped off the branch and threw three shuriken at the target on the crab's head. A direct hit all three times. The crab exploded just as I grabbed Aelita's wrist again the grabbed the edge of platform of land. "Woah!" I looked down, seeing the digital sea. Yikes... I looked at Aelita and smirked, seeing her staring at me with wide eyes. "L-Lyra!" "In the flesh! Long time no see Ae!"

I climbed onto the ground then pulled Aelita up. "Thank you..." "No prob!" I grinned, my ears twitching. "Aelita! Are you okay?!" I blinked then looked around. Where in the world did that voice come from?! "I'm fine Jeremy. An old friend helped me." Aelita smiled at me. I smiled back. "Who are you anyway?" I turned around and saw the other three people. The blonde with the purple cat outfit asked the question. "I'm an old friend of Aelita's. My name? You don't need to know that... yet." I smiled, tail wagging slightly. The blondie's kinda cute. "Why won't you tell us your name?" The girl asked. She looked like a kunoichi. "Yeah, we could help you, if you needed it." The dude with brown hair and samurai clothing spoke next. I shook my head. "You three can't help me... But Aelita can." I looked at Aelita and smiled. She giggled a bit. "How 'bout me? Do you need my help?" My ears perked up and I looked around. "Where is that voice coming from?!" I shouted, confused. The others all laughed. I blinked. I don't understand what's so funny.. I'm confused here and their laughing at me.. My ears drooped. "That's Jeremie. He's the brainiac of our group and he works the Super Computer." The blonde told me. My ears instantly perk up at that. Super Computer...?! I smirked. "You can help me out greatly Jeremie!" I grinned then grabbed Aelita's hand and ran toward an unactivated tower. "Hey wait! You can't go into the tower! Only Aelita can!" I heard Jeremie say. I laughed. "Guess again genius!"

Me and Aelita ran over to the tower and went inside it. I stood in the middle of the platform and let go of Aelita's hand. "Man! It's been a long time since I was last inside a tower!" I span around once. Aelita giggled, smiling and stood next to me. "I've missed you Lyra. Sorry I disappeared on you like that. With Jeremie's help, I've been able to become a human and live in the real world." My heart sank at that sentence. I looked at her and frowned. "So... your not staying...?" She frowned then hugged me. "Sorry Lyra... Maybe Jeremie can virtualize you as well..? That way you won't be alone anymore..." "Wait! Your part of Lyoko like Aelita is?!" Jeremie's voice rang throughout the tower. I sighed. I guess I have to tell him my story...

***Time Skip* (Sorry! You don't get to know her story just yet!)**

I was sitting on the platform, hugging my knees to my chest. I felt alone for so long... Aelita was hugging me, still frowning. "I'm sorry... but... I might be able to make another virtualization disk to help you out!" My ears, that were drooping when I was telling Jeremie my story, instantly perked up and twitched. "Really?! Oh Thank you!" I heard Jeremie laugh. "No problem. I'll get to work on it right now!" I smiled. "We'll make sure your never alone again. I promise you Lyra." I looked at Aelita and smiles at her then hugged her. She returned the smile and hugged me back. The real world... I can't wait to go back there... The first thing I wanna do is look at the starry sky... Then hang out with those guys from before. Just you wait real world... I'll be back before you know it!

* * *

_AnimeDevilFan: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this short chapter. Well, I think it's short.. Don't know about you people..  
Lyra: Don't forget to review and fav! See you soon! *grins*_


End file.
